Talk:End of the Beginning/@comment-209.195.85.53-20160312160447
Okay, finally my next topic (THAT I TRIED TO POST MONTHS AGO, BUT EITHER MY COMPUTER, OR THE WIKIA WAS BEING D*CK ABOUT IT! XP): Warning: long Silver eyes (btw, my favorite color, tied with blue): First off - As I tried to post months ago, I was wrong. Ruby did not have a seasonal maiden's powers that was past down by her mother, Summer Rose, to which Ruby had yet to fully unlock, much less some sort of raging red-eyed 'Reaper mode.' I'm fine with that, especially when Ruby is potentially more OP than that. Secondly - I'm not such sure how many people wondered about this, but I was wondering: Why silver eyes, or at least what's the symbolic nature of silver eyes? Answer: There were alot '''of symbolism and references when it came to silver eyes, and/or just the color silver in general. 1) The term, 'silver lining,' which means to trying to look and emphasize a more positive and hopeful side to dark or gloomy grim(m) XP events. Fitting to Ruby's character, but nothing to major. 2) The silver 'bullet' is more or less the 'kryptonite' to many things, such as werewolves (more Ruby/Red Riding Hood reference), and even a 'bullet-proof' Witch from the Brothers Grimm fairy-tale, "The Two Brothers"..........................wait. Witch (I'm implying a different witch by the way)? Brother's '''Grimm '''Fairy-tales? Tale of the Two Brothers?! Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm. 3) The color silver symbolizes balance, specifically between white (good/light) and black (evil/darkness), along with strength, clarity/purity, and focus. Silver can signal a time of reflection and a change of direction as it illuminates the way forward. It helps with the cleansing and releasing of mental, physical and emotional issues and blockages as it opens new doors and lights the way to the future. 2 major things is that silver is asociated with ''feminine energy and '''''moon energy, along with 'The Goddess of the Hunt, ''Animals, Archery, Forest and Hills, and 'the Moon, Artemis. More Hmmmmmmmmmmmm. 3) The most more common theory is Ruby's silver eyes is a reference to the silver slippers that Dorothy took from the Wicked Witch of the East in the story, 'Wizard of Oz'. Now before people calls me out on the slippers being Ruby, not silver, they were ruby in the well-known movie, but were silver in the original '''book. So this theory potentially strengthens the theory of Ruby Rose not only alludes to Red Ring Hood, and the Grimm Reaper, but also Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Her name and eyes reference both the movie and novel of the story, she has a small black(-ish) dog, Zwei, like Dorothy has Toto, etc. But what caught my attention is that, again, the ''magical slippers didn't belong to dorothy, they used to belong to the Wicked Witch of the East. 'Remember what Cinder said in V3 EP7 (assumptively, of course) to Salem? "'I will claim what is ours." What if magic was a common thing millions of years, if not eons ago, and was never naturally belonged to, but was either given, or even stolen by the humans? I'll let you guys fill in the blanks of this theory. XP 4) Now this theory/reference caught my attention the most. You know Athena? The goddess of courage, wisdom, justice, and war, BUT 'only war if all options are used up. '''Well, did you also know that the Greek poet, Homer, said that Athena's most common epithet/trait is that she was ''Glaukopis' which means gleaming eyes/bright-eyed, but if you split the words, we have the words Glaukos aka 'gleaming, bluish-green or gray, SILVERY, and Opis aka EYES. ''I didn't until I stumbled on the fact, and that someone else was one step ahead of me with the theory. One more interesting brought up by Youtuber, Swarley Underhill, who Reviews RWBY, mentioned this very fact and theory, along with along with another fact: The goddess, Athena, was invited to the wedding of Peleus and Thetis, father and mother to ACHILLES, WHICH PYRRHA IS BASED OFF OF.'' '''If and when Ruby and Co. meets Pyrrha's mother, and Pyrrha's mother recgonises Ruby, and says something like "I knew your mother," then the theory of either Summer Rose = Athena, or the silver eye power orignate to an Athena-alluded character is strengthened. SOOOOO MUCH REFERENCE! I swear RWBY the show is quite possibly the most reference-heavy show, and this is just the freaking start! I would like to hear your thoughts. Meanwhile, I'll be going to my hell that is my grandma's. lol ^_^ - AL